


Lies and Regrets (Kagehina)

by sparklytrash



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklytrash/pseuds/sparklytrash
Summary: Hinata dislocates his shoulder during a match and Kageyama gets suspended for instigating a fight during that very same match. Will the more time they spend together because of these factors help form new bonds between the two or break the bonds they already have...? Things will get complicated for the two...





	1. The Injury

"Hinata–!"

_Thwack!_

Hinata's arms didn't put up much more resistance than the air did against this monster of a spike. Yet it was too late for him to not block it. His arms were bent back by its force and pulled his body along with it.

He tried to slow his fall by planting his feet on the ground. But it didn't help much. He still hit the ground. _Hard_. His body made a loud smack that reverberated through the gym. Like a belly-flop into still water.

"Hinata!!?! Man, are you okay?!?" Tanaka shouted as he rushed up to the small boy crumpled on the gym floor.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm fine..." Hinata tried to sit up when a shocking amount of pain shot down his arm.

"Ow...!" He clenched his teeth and inhaled sharply.

"OI!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT IT THAT HARD!! IT WAS OBVIOUSLY ONLY HINATA BLOCKING THAT AREA!!" Kageyama suddenly shouted. Furious, with a terrifying expression on his face.

"Oi... Kageyama calm down... Things like this happen... It's not their fault..." Daichi calmly laid a hand on Kageyama's shoulder before he promptly jerked away.

Kageyama continued to stare at the opposing teams spiker through the net. As Suga, Noya, and Tanaka helped Hinata up, his face contorted with pain.

"I'm really f-fine, you guys..." He winced.

"He did it on purpose!" Kageyama shouted.

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU!?!" He repeated at him. All the guy across from him responded with was a small smirk.

Kageyama snapped.

He ducked under the net and was able to get one punch in before Daichi, Asahi and Ukai grabbed him and held him back.

* * *

 

Hinata and Kageyama sat side by side silently in the medical center. Kageyama glanced at the sling on Hinata's shoulder and felt a twinge of anger. Then he calmed down remembering that he's suspended because of that... Outbreak.

"S-so... It's just dislocated, right?" Kageyama suddenly broke the silence between them. Then Hinata turned his head sharply and looked up at him with his usual eyes of wonder.

"Hmm?– Oh! Yeah. The doctor said it's just a typical dislocation..." He chuckled nervously glancing at his shoulder. Kageyama watched carefully. Noticing the subtle differences in Hinata that told him how frustrated he really was.

"He said it should be fully healed within 8 weeks... And then, I'll be able to play volleyball again..." Hinata caught himself showing a bit of sadness. Quickly he put on a shy smile and turned to Kageyama.

"You don't have to force a smile." Kageyama spoke quietly. With a gentle tone unheard of by Hinata.

"–Huh? Wh-what're you talking about...?"

"It's okay to be frustrated... I know I would be..." Kageyama looked to the floor with a soft gaze. Before turning back to Hinata with this vulnerable look still on his face. Hinata's eyes welled up with tears and suddenly he was crying. Before he knew it, he was sobbing. Kageyama gently petted his head in consultation.

"I-It.... It *HIC* h-h-hurts Ka- *HIC* kageyama.....! M-m-my a-a *HIC* rm...! A-and *HIC* v-v-v-voll *HIC* lleyball....!" Hinata sat there sobbing for what felt like hours. Finally letting it all out.

When the rest of the team came to visit they stopped and looked in the room with soft expressions. They watched as the two consoled one another and decided that they shouldn't bother them just yet...

"... Ka-ka-ka *HIC* kabeyama....!" Kageyama proceeded to whack Hinata on the head.

"KA-GE-YA-MA!" He angrily corrected him. The team softly snickered outside the room as they walked away and left the two alone.

* * *

 

*authors note: when Hinata says Kabeyama, kabe means wall. So he's basically calling Kageyama really tall and a giant, a wall...


	2. Excuses

Hinata didn't sleep at all that night. Instead he cried.

When it turned about half past four he decided to start getting ready. Slowly. Hinata painstakingly disconnected every part of his shoulder sling. Which took two people to put on. All he could think of as he threw it onto his bed was how much of a pain it would be to put it back on.

He pushed that to the back of his mind as he opened one of his dresser drawers. He rummaged through the drawer for a moment before pulling out his sweatshirt and school uniform. He swung them over his shoulder and winced slightly as they hit the bruises he forgot were there.

He walked out of his room, down the hall, and shut the bathroom door behind him. As he turned the knob in the bath the water began to flow out of the shower head. While the water started to heat up Hinata struggled out of his clothes and hopped into the shower.

With the extra time it took him to get undressed, dressed, and putting on and taking off his sling (especially putting it back on, it was even more of a pain in an ass than he had imagined) it was already 5:20 a.m. Giving him little time to eat breakfast.

He quickly poured himself a bowl of cereal.

_Harder to do with one hand than I thought it'd be..._

And scarfed it down before it could reach 5:30 a.m. He tossed the bowl into the sink promising he'd wash it later. Apparently riding a bike with solely one hand is way harder then you'd think.

Hinata biked marginally slower than usual.

_Man, this stupid dislocated shoulder sure does slow down my daily life..._

His front wheel wobbled as he tried to regain the little bit of control he lost for a moment. As Kageyama quickly pulled up beside him from behind.

"You having a little trouble there?" Kageyama spoke sarcastically with a stupid smirk. Hinata glared back at him.

"Bakageyama. Its harder then it looks." He strained to say this as he focused on steering.

"Well your not gonna keep up with me like that!" He shouted as he sped ahead of him. Hinata puffed out his cheeks and tried to speed up as well but failed. He could barely keep control at his current speed...

When he got to the gym Kageyama's bike was already locked in place and he was nowhere to be found. As Hinata locked his bike next to his he realized that he had come to school early for morning practice.

His eyes dropped to his sling and the useless arm that was cradled inside. He sighed and decided to walk in anyway.

"Huh? Hinata what're you doing here?" Daichi exclaimed as he noticed the small orange haired boy walk into the gym. Kageyama didn't even realize what was wrong. Taking a moment to remember.

_Oh yeah, Hinata can't play volleyball_...

"I guess its kinda hard to change your routine so quickly..." Hinata chuckled as he rubbed his head nervously.

"Oh, Hinata... You put your sling on a bit wrong..." Suga spoke with his gentle voice as he walked up behind Hinata.

"Huh?! Did I?" Hinata spun around quickly facing Suga. He frantically inspected as much of his sling as he could with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face.

"Here let me." He said with a kind smile as he proceeded to help the sling off of him.

"Oh... Thank you..."

_I feel so helpless.... I hate it..._

* * *

Hinata just sat through practice trying to spin a volleyball on his finger. Which was relatively difficult for him to do with his left hand. When practice ended he headed to class. Then began the struggle in school...

He had dislocated his writing arm and was terrible with his left. So in each class he had to have someone else write for him.

_I feel so helpless... Why do I hate it so much...?_

Especially in math the only class Kageyama was in. He had to write twice as many notes because of Hinata and he seemed super annoyed by it.

_I'm such a burden on everyone else like this... Especially Kageyama... I'm so fucking helpless..._

He even struggled to eat lunch. Not being able to hold chop sticks in his weak left hand.

"What do you need me to feed you now?" Kageyama was still ticked off about having to write twice as many notes. Even though he could tell how much not being able to do anything was bothering Hinata. He couldn't hold his anger back.

Hinata slammed down his chop sticks, startling Kageyama.

"No..." He spoke quietly in anger as he wrapped up his bento.

"...I don't..." Hinata quickly popped to his feet and walked back to the classroom.

_I'll just not eat then..._

Kageyama felt a little bad. Like he was the one who instigated Hinata and made him feel the way he did. So he decided not to layoff Hinata a little in his current condition.

* * *

 

Finally, the bell chimed signaling the end of the day. Hinata was relieved, but he didn't know what to do now. So he thought he'd go to practice and watch them play... Just a little...

"Hinata?! Bro, what're you doing here?!?" Noya ran at him as he walked into the gym again. The second time that day.

Hinata just chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"You forget again or somethin'?" Tanaka rang out appearing beside him.

"Nah, I just.... Wanted to watch..."

Daichi looked at Suga worried.

* * *

 

Hinata stayed there for the whole extent of practice. As everyone was cleaning up Daichi called Kageyama over.

"Oi, Kageyama, get over here."

"What is it Daichi?" He said skeptically as he jogged up to him.

"Hinata's just gonna keep on torturing himself by coming here..." He started slowly as he glanced over to the small boy who sat on the floor against the wall.

"... So I want _you_  to keep him company..." Daichi braced for the yelling and stubbornness that was sure to follow.

"HAAAAHHH?!? Why should I have to do that?!?" He shouted immediately heated.

"You're closest to him... And you seem to enjoy his company..."

"'Enjoy his company'?!?! Yeah right!"

"Kageyama just do it. Its for the sake of the team. All you have to do is spend a little time with him after school." Daichi suddenly got serious and Kageyama finally gave in.

"... Fiiiiine... I'll do it..." He sighed defeated.

* * *

 

After practice ended Kageyama followed Hinata out of the gym.

"Hinata!" He shouted after him as he began to struggle unlocking his bike.

"Huh...? What is it Kageyama?" Hinata whipped around as Kageyama jogged up to the small orange headed boy.

"Uhm.... Do u wanna.... Walk home together...?" Kageyama reluctantly formed the words into a question. While avoiding direct eye contact.

Hinata was very confused now. Kageyama has never walked home with him unless they were going to play a little volleyball.

"... You know I can't play volleyball, right...?"

"Of course I know that stupid Hinata! I'm not an idiot!" Kageyama became frustrated as slight blush crept onto his cheek.

Hinata drew closer and tilted his head with a curious, almost animal-like, look on his face.

"... C-can I n-not just wanna w-walk home with you, stupid Hinata..." Hinata's eyes widened at Kageyama's answer that came across as really cute to him somehow... Hinata giggled at him.

"I guess your right, but what about our bikes?" He said with a soft smile as he gestured to the rack.

"Well... You can't walk your bike like that-"

Hinata twitched. _There it is again... That feeling of being useless..._

"-so I'll walk your bike and leave mine here." Kageyama noticed Hinata's slight change in demeanor as he looked back to him. Although it was erased immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can get my bike tomorrow, you really shouldn't ride yours to school anymore anyway... Not until you can use your other arm..." Hinata just chuckled and nodded as he turned away from him and started walking in the direction of home. Kageyama soon followed as soon as he freed Hinata's bike.

"... Daichi put you up to this didn't he?" Hinata spoke softly through his smile as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Geh!-" Hinata began to laugh hard at Kageyama's reaction as they slowly made their journey to his house.

* * *

 

It was about 5:00 p.m. when they reached Hinata's house. Kageyama walked up his driveway with him and gently placed his bike in the garage.

They stood their awkwardly for a few seconds before Kageyama hesitantly turned intending to leave.

"I shoul—"

"Do you wanna come in?" Hinata stopped him before he could leave.

"A-are you sure? W-wouldn't your parents m-mind?" Kageyama felt his face get warm but knew it wasn't visible.

"My mom's working late and my dad... Lives far away..." He smiled softly.

"So... It's just you?" Kageyama asked.

"And my sister will be home at 7 from her  softball." He added as he gestured towards the house with his good arm.

"O-okay..." Kageyama followed Hinata into his home.

_Somehow this is worse than if his parents were home_... Kageyama thought as he sat on the couch in his living room while Hinata was changing clothes in his room.

"So do you want some food? I gotta start dinner soon anyway for when Natsu comes home." He said as he walked into the kitchen, now wearing just casual sweatpants and a plain T-shirt.

"No thank—" Kageyama noticed that Hinata's sling was on wrong again...

Kageyama stood up and walked over to Hinata who was grabbing things from cabinets on his tippy toes. He, without saying anything started to fix Hinata's sling. Hinata dropped a spoon in surprise.

"Wha-wha-what're you doing?!? Kage—" he stuttered as he struggled to look at Kageyama.

"Geez, calm down. I'm just fixing your sling. You had it on wrong again. You sure you're not doing this on purpose?" He said as he finished up with the last of the straps.

"Oh, heh heh, thanks..." Hinata laughed nervously as Kageyama stepped away and picked up the spoon.

Kageyama could hear how disingenuous Hinata's 'thank you' was as he handed him the spoon.

"Do you have any extras?"

"Extra what?" Hinata looked confused as he continued gathering materials for dinner.

"Extra slings, you idiot."

"Shut up.... I do, why?" He poured water into a pot and put it on the stove to boil.

"Where?" Kageyama ignored his question and asked another question as he started towards his room.

"...Up top in my closet..." Hinata went back to cooking giving up on trying to figure out what Bakeyama was up to.

Kageyama returned with a sling and sat on the living room couch and started fiddling with it.

Food cooking on the stove Hinata joined him on the couch.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to put on your sling." He said as he struggled with the straps.

"Why?" Hinata crossed his legs and faced Kageyama skeptically.

"Cus I wanna know how hard it really is..." Hinata's eyes widened and he stared at Kageyama surprised before bursting out into laughter.

"You look ridiculous!" Kageyama pouted as blood flushed his cheeks.

"S-sh-sh-should'nt you be c-cooking or something!!" He shouted.

"Oh shit!" Hinata jumped up and ran into the kitchen where his water and pasta was boiling over.

When Hinata returned with the finished food Kageyama did an even worse job than him. Hinata giggled at the sight of Kageyama in the terribly wrapped sling, then he tried to help him out of it.

"IM HOME!!!" Natsu came flying into the room with her child-like energy. She stopped and stared at the two struggling with the arm sling on the couch and immediately burst into laughter.

At that moment the sling popped off and Kageyama grabbed it. Then he stomped off into Hinata's room to put it away.

"Who's that?" Natsu tried to stop laughing as she grabbed her plate of spaghetti off the table and sat on the couch.

"A friend of mine from volleyball." He said to her as Kageyama walked back and sat on the floor across from Hinata, his previous spot taken by Natsu.

"That dam—" Kageyama quickly stopped mid-speech and looked up to Natsu, than he corrected his language and started again.

"That sling is really hard to put on.... You need like two people to do it..." He said before shoving a large amount of spaghetti into his mouth.

Hinata looked at him somewhat serious and smiled before grabbing his own plate. Kageyama looked down at the spaghetti surprised.

"This... This is actually... Pretty good." Hinata smiled big and took a small bite of his own. ( _Heeeeeey, that's pretty good!... Sorry I had to.... Did anyone get the reference?... Sorry I'll leave now... Bye...)_

"Yeah! Nii-nii is a very good cook!" Natsu commented on Kageyama's compliment.

When they were finished eating Kageyama helped cleaning the dishes and Natsu went to her room.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning." Kageyama said standing outside Hinata's door as he was about to leave.

"Wait, morning? I won't be at morning practice..." Hinata replied confused.

"I know."

"Then—" Kageyama cut Hinata off before he could finish.

"I decided I'm coming over in the morning to help you if you have and problems." He said with a small smile as he turned and started to walk from Hinata's home.

"Wait! You really don't have to do that!!" Hinata yelled out the door after him.

All Kageyama said to him as he raised a hand goodbye was,

"Just accept the help... I would..."


End file.
